CN Unforgiven: 3rd Prequel
by PipsColumbia
Summary: In 2017, after the events of the New Jersey war. Heroes face anew threat on the horizon more than they thought. Future Titans Vs The Authority. Dawn and Tori are back in action. All will be revealed in this 3rd chapter of CN Unforgiven.
1. Chapter 1

CN Unforgiven: 3rd Prequel

After Marcus killed Chris and Dark Scooby Doo, the war in New Jersey is over. 7 months later, it is 2017. Chief Sorceress was the only person in the NJ war who survivied. She came back to the world of the witches to regroup. The Seven Barian Emperors were free from Don Thousand's power. Rio Kastle, Durbe, and Shark are in the CN Unit (Central Network Unit). Mizael, Alito and Girag are in the CN Black Ops. Tori is the high ranked commander of those two units, but right now she is after Winslow. Dawn Hikari, who worked for the Black ops is retired to a nice house in Nashville.


	2. Chapter 2

CN Unforgiven 3rd Prequel Characters

Dawn Hikari (Pokémon DP)

Chief Sorceress (Sasami Magical Girls Club)

Gertrud Barkhorn (Strike Witches)

Rurichiyo Kasumioji (Bleach)

Tori Meadows (Yugioh Zexal)

Madoka Amamo (Beyblade: Metal Series)  
Yuma Tsukomo (Yugioh Zexal)

Medusa Gorgon (Soul Eater)

Kaede Shiranui (Ninja Nonsense)

**Original Characters Created by Me**

Dark Scooby Doo (King of Hell)

Metal Dawn

Shakira

Comm. Jun Senoue

Lindsey Peters

Iris Chateaubriand

CN Unforgiven 3rd Prequel

**Prologue 2016 A.D**

**Jersey City, New Jersey**

Marcus Sr. fought Crowley in a battle to see who would take control of New Jersey. In the fight, Marcus lost an eye when he was about kill Crowley. Marcus was badly beaten and severely injured. But before Crowley could deliver the final blow, Dark Scooby Doo interfered and beat Crowley into a pulp. Keondric stopped Richard from opening the Gates of Hell &amp; it was destroyed. When Hell was crumbling in pieces, Dark Scooby Doo looked up "No we made a deal! All I ever wanted was to rule this world. Besides, who would you be without me, Connor? Marcus looked at DSD and said "time to find out". Marcus charged at DSD with his axe, stabbing him in the eye. Then Marcus turned his rage on Chris. He was sitting on his throne proclaiming "I am the ruler of this state, no one stop me, NOT EVEN YOU!" Marcus ignored his proclamation and shot him through the window as Chris corpse landed on top of his limousine. The Jersey War is over and all of the cartoons celebrated as Chris McLean reign is over. Winslow escaped when the battle was on. Marcus, Keondric &amp; every cartoon looked to the clear skies as the remnants of Hell dissolving into nothing and the Cartoon Earth was safe from evil once again.

But one villain survived the war. She was in the middle of the streets of Jersey City. Her name was Chief Sorceress.

Few years have passed. Marcus returned to San Diego, California to train his son Marcus Conner Jr. He lived his life as a protector of United States until he was killed by an unknown assailant. After that The Authority took over and ruled the entire nation along with The Shield and AJ Lee. The year is 2018 and the world is about to become dark as it was in 2016. It all stars as Dawn leaves New Jersey behind as she starts a new life in Tennessee. She is living with her fiancé Gary who she met at a farm. She is a mother of 4 children. Dawn is a volunteer police officer in Nashville. That all ended when a note from the governor of New Jersey asked her to come back. The note said that she had to come back to finish her job, to stop all the villains in NJ. Dawn was kind of unhappy that her normal life will have to come to a halt. Dawn had to say her goodbyes to her new family as she left from her new home. Later that day she arrived in New Jersey to meet with her missions.

**Episode 1**

**A 21- Year Old Comrade dragged out of Retirement**

Dawn Hikari came back to Sector 6 in Morristown, New Jersey. She met with her friends before she left to South Jersey. She was called back by Julie Yakimoto to aid her with some criminals than amok in New Jersey which involves Chief Sorceress escaping confinement. When Dawn came to Jamestown, she wanted to see the cell that inhibits magic from getting out. "I know Jason made this cell, he knew that she would escape" Dawn thought. Comm. Jun Senoue, Dawn's ally &amp; Lindsey Peters, came also. Dawn found clues from the cell to trace the footsteps. When she got to the entrance, Chief Sorceress' trail was gone. "She must have covered her tracks so no one can find her" Dawn thought. The officers picked up a call from Trenton City Hal. "Attention patrol division, we have Chief Sorceress taking siege at City Hall". Dawn ran to her car (Audi R8) and she headed straight to Trenton. When she came to Trenton, she saw witches attacking city hall. Dawn came through the defenses, defeated the witches, &amp; arrested Chief Sorceress. Chief Sorceress was taken to Jamestown Asylum in Jamestown, NJ. (Jamestown Asylum is a maximum security prison for anime villains; the psychologist is Durbe, who is one of the seven Barian Emperors. Merag aids Durbe in the asylum to examine and study the inmates). Chief Sorceress was the first to be interviewed by him, toher villains followed. Durbe wants to finish the plan the Seven Barian Emperors didn't few years ago. When the NJSP was ambushed, Chief Sorceress from the detainment vehicle. Dawn knew that Chief Sorceress was going to escape, so she alerted HQ in Trenton, NJ about Chief Sorceress' escape. "Knew it, Chief Sorceress had an escape plan from the start. She had someone in secret working for her" Senoue said. "She must of thought this out" Dawn said. In the midst of it all, it was Dark Scooby Doo's minions aiding Chief Sorceress in her escape. Chief Sorceress was greeted by Dark Scooby Doo (whom she resurrected) &amp; they both disappeared, not a single trace of their footsteps found. Sector 6 of Hamilton started a search for them also. The South Jersey Titans (A team of b class anime who protect the southeast part of America) also joined in the search. "CHIEF SORCERESS MUST BE FOUND!" Governor Hikinawa ordered. Dawn was unsure that the search for one villain wouldn't be easy. She had her family on the line and her fiancée waiting for her in Tennessee. Lindsey came to Dawn and asked her "What's wrong?" "It's nothing" Dawn replied. Dawn left and went to her home base in Morristown. "Status report, Chief Sorceress has disappeared, not one trace of her found". Dawn was unlucky to find her target. She was going to find Chief Sorceress no matter what, but she had a psycho nemesis that kills people for a living. Iris Chateaubriand was the one (Iris Chateaubriand is a psycho super villain no powers but to kill people, similar to the Joker). Iris was Dawn's enemy since 2014 and has been for a while as she plays a historic cat&amp; mouse game for the past few years. Dawn looked into the files of each villain that surfaced in New Jersey. Comm. Senoue kept the files in the Morristown base since her last visit, but she forgot to put the files of Dark Scooby Doo &amp; Chief Sorceress in the books. Dark Scooby Doo was killed on August 28, 2012 when Marcus faced him and Chris Mclean. DSD was axed by Marcus &amp; later burned by his minions. 2 years later, Chief Sorceress used a resurrection spell to bring him back from the dead. He killed one of his advisors Angelica Impreza and destroyed half of his minions. Some of the minions surrendered and worshiped Dark Scooby Doo as their lord. Chief Sorceress was happy and also fell in love with him. She spent a lot of time with him, asking him questions, and going on dates. Metal Dawn saw this happening and she became jealous of it. One time when Chief Sorceress &amp; Dark Scooby Doo were in the office, Metal Dawn grabbed Dark Scooby Doo's arm and pulled him away from Chief Sorceress. "Dark Scooby Doo is mine, no one is going to take him away from me" Metal Dawn said angrily. "Don't be jealous, me and Chief Sorceress are just friends, don't be angry". Dark Scooby Doo left along with Chief Sorceress. Metal Dawn looked confused. She thought that Dark Scooby Doo was Chief Sorceress' puppet. Chief Sorceress' main goal was to wipe the Earth clean. Dark Scooby Doo was the key to her victory, to get back at Sasami &amp; to get her throne at the world of the witches. Mirabelle Kobayashi was already killed by Dark Scooby Doo. Anyone who defiled his rule will die by his hand. Dark Scooby Doo's followers &amp; Chief Sorceress' witches were lined up the serve both Dark Scooby Doo &amp; Chief Sorceress as their king and queen of their world. As the involvement with Chief Sorceress &amp; Dark Scooby Doo was going on, Dawn was chasing Iris through Trenton. Iris was causing trouble around their hometown of Newark. She killed a lot of people while Dawn was coming after her. "You can't catch me Dawn!" Iris shouted as she ran into the factory. Iris laughed as she led Dawn into a trap. Dawn and Iris went into the recycling chamber. It had trash falling into a pit of fire. Iris stopped for a minute "If I can stop Dawn, I'll be unstoppable". Iris runs into a room where the fire which burns the trash was. "Stop Iris" Dawn said as she corners Iris. "Clean up your act Iris". Iris laughed and said "Is that a joke, Dawn finally told a joke!" Iris slipped a card though her sleeves and threw it at Dawn. Unlucky for Iris, Dawn dodged it. Iris moved far away from far away from Dawn until she tripped over the bars and fell. Dawn caught her just in time before Iris almost fell into her demise. "Dawn, you wouldn't let me fry would you?" Dawn just smiled and nodded her head. "DAAAWWNNN!" Iris said as Dawn pulled her up. Iris was taken back to Jamestown Asylum where she belongs. "Iris has been in a lot of trouble lately, she has been killing people since she was 16 years old" Senoue said. "I know that, Dawn has been after her since then, Iris has kept Dawn busy than any other villain that she fought before" Lindsey said to Senoue. "What are you guys talking about?" Dawn asked when she and an old friend came by. It was May; she helps Dawn with the investigation of Dark Scooby Doo &amp; Chief Sorceress. "Hi guys" May said. Senoue greeted May with a handshake. "May will help you with the investigation; I hope this will speed up the process at hand". Dawn said. "Hopefully, because we need to wrap this up pronto" Senoue said as she and May walked into the laboratory to find the missing pieces to the DSD case. Dawn left from Trenton to Newark to go back to her foster home. She was brought here by her DYFS worker on July 8, 2008. Dawn had the keys to the house. When she opened it, everything was still there. The Xbox 360, GameCube, 2 Windows 7 computers, he old room where she used to sleep and her radio was there as well, her foster mother's room with the two beds, an extra room with two beds and a PlayStation 3, and last but not least, the kitchen where she used to enjoy her cooking. Dawn grabbed her old guitar and practiced her solo songs as she thought of all the good days when she was at Gateway School with her friends. After hours of practicing, Dawn made her lunch and watched her shows on Disney Channel on Demand. When Dawn was young, she was a fan of Miley Cyrus/Hanna Montana, Wizards of Waverly Place &amp; the Suite Life on Deck. She also watched Nicktoons, Cartoon Network, HBO, &amp; FX. Dawn was sad that her foster parents were killed in the tsunami at the vacation home in China. Dawn went into her old room to look for her necklace her foster mother gave her. Dawn looked in her drawer. When she found it, she thought to herself "why, why, why am I chosen to do this job, I didn't want it, but they forced me to do it". As Dawn went through her clothes that she has never washed after many times her foster mother told her to do so. She washed her clothes and put it in her suitcase so she can use them for later. She also put the Xbox 360 &amp; her GameCube in a bag so she can't forget about it. Dawn carried all her things into her Audi R8. Marcus gave it to her as a gift after the Jersey War. She left the house behind as she went to the Jersey Gardens to spend the rest of her days at. "Dawn has a lot of catching up to do if she wants to go back home. She needs to do her job" said a voice inside Dawn's head. Her conscious was a prototype sleeping until it was time to wake up. When Dawn came out of the theater, Dawn saw someone in the parking lot. Dawn didn't recognize that person until she came close. "Hi Dawn, long time no see" It was Kaede Shiranui, Dawn's best friend and comrade in the Jersey War. Dawn thought she was Kaede died when the fusions attacked their ship. Kaede sacrificed herself to protect Dawn and Josie from the fusions. Dawn was surprised to see her again. Dawn and Kaede went back to South Jersey to meet up with the South Jersey Titans to discuss about Chief Sorceress' escape.

**Episode 2 coming in Late June or Early July.**


End file.
